


Pre-Match Pleasure

by bottombitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Nessa prepares Victor for his upcoming match against Hop in a very self-indulgent way. Actually, it's not so much about preparing him, she just wants to suck his cock. Poll winner from December 2019.
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Rurina | Nessa
Kudos: 39





	Pre-Match Pleasure

Nessa's teeth nipped at Victor's shorts, beginning to tug them down as she pressed her face against the bulge formed upon their surface. Her eyes half-lidded, she succumbed to the gentle scent of masculinity, letting out a soft moan whilst her hands ran along the outsides of his thighs. A moment later, she brought her thumbs up to the waistband of those shorts and pulled them down properly, exposing the young trainer's underwear. His rock hard cock left a much more defined impression on his boxers than it had on the shorts he'd been wearing, designed for the tournament that he was supposed to be preparing for.

But Nessa had known from the moment she had first laid her eyes on Victor that she was going to end up on her knees in front of him, one way or another. She hadn't pictured it being in the locker room before his final battle to determine whether he would be able to take on the champion, but the importance of the battle to him paled in comparison to the importance of his cock to her libido. A heavy scent of sweat owed to his last match attacked her senses as she sank her teeth into his underwear similar to how she had his shorts, and she didn't need her thumbs to help her this time. Using only her teeth, she pulled his underwear down, exposing his naked cock inch by inch. The scent grew stronger as more and more of his shaft was exposed to the open air of the locker room; she pressed her nose against it, dragging along the exposed skin as she made her way down the length of the shaft.

Finally, his cock swung free from the confines of his underwear, thwapping first up against his stomach with a heavy smack before landing against her face with a lighter one. Her eyes filled with lust as his naked cock sat before her. Thick at the base, his cock thinned out a little towards the tip but still looked thick enough to be able to pleasure her in any way she desired. The head, covered just slightly by foreskin, was purple and bulbous, but more importantly, looked delicious. She moved her hand up to hold him at the base first, but then lifted her hand further to wrap it around the head of his cock, before lifting the shaft upward. Despite not being overly huge in size, it still felt big enough in her hand that she wasn't sure whether it would be able to fit in her throat.

"You're so big..." she told him nonetheless, before leaning forward to press her nose against the tip of his cock. She inhaled his scent deep, and then ran her nose along the upper side of his cock, all the way down to the base, where she lifted her gaze again to look him in the eye with a small smirk. "And so rich in scent. Are you trying to impress me? It's working." As she fought to keep a smirk away from her face, she leaned up again to press a sloppy kiss to the tip of his cock. From there, she didn't tease him anymore. She took his entire head into her mouth at once and then moved her hand down to settle at the base as her tongue ran around the bulbous head, dipping beneath the foreskin just enough to savour the more intense taste underneath.

She felt him twitch as she took the head further into her mouth, letting it settle against the backside of her tongue while she worked her lips further and further down the length of his shaft. She advanced slowly, but she didn't pull back, and her tongue was always working to pleasure him in one way or another. When her tongue couldn't touch the tip of his length anymore, she had to find something else to occupy herself with, and so she used her hand to pull his boxers further down and then reached between his legs to gently fondle his balls. She worked them against her palms, enjoying how full they felt in her touch. The occasional twitches that they gave were enough to keep her satisfied, right until the moment his cock pressed against the back of her throat.

That might have been the point where someone less determined than her would have pulled back, perhaps decided that deepthroating Victor's cock was too much for them. Nessa did no such thing. Instead, she pushed him further inside, grinding the tip of his cock against the back of her throat. She picked her gaze upward to look him in the eye and then smirked around his member, before taking him all the way to the base in one quick movement. The speed surprised him, and the thickness of his cock surprised her. Down at the base, there was no way that she could breathe, and yet she wished that she could just so that she could inhale his scent deeply whilst his cock sat deep inside her throat, stretching her in ways that nobody else ever had. If she had any regrets about depraved and desperate for cock that she was acting, she didn't make them obvious.

Being stuffed inside her tight throat was too much for Victor, and after trying and failing to warn Nessa that he was about to cum, he threw caution to the wind and grabbed onto the back of her head, holding her in place at the base of his cock as his member trembled and throbbed inside the tight confines of her gullet. Rope after rope of thick cum fired straight down Nessa's throat and, disappointingly, further away from her mouth, where she would be able to sate her desire to taste his seed. By the time she managed to pull herself out of his grasp and his cock out of her throat, there was only a glob left of his cum for her to taste.

She savoured it nonetheless, rolling it against her tongue to let the taste flood her senses before swallowing when she'd gotten what she could of her fill. She then looked up at him, and slowly rose to her feet. As she towered above him, she tightened her grip on his balls, though young Victor looked less like a boy in trouble and more like one who had accepted his fate. Her lips curled into a gentle smirk. "I appreciate someone who can take what they want but don't get cocky. I'll catch you after your victory, Victor," she told him, before walking away.

As he watched her go, he pulled his boxers and shorts back up, somehow even more charged for his coming battle than he had been before.


End file.
